


pay forward

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac confronts Chris about his generosity.prompt: clothe





	pay forward

“What do you want?”

Chris blinks at Isaac and the werewolf has to hold back a sigh. Or maybe a growl, he’s not sure. It’s taken a few days to build up the nerve to have this conversation and he’s frustrated that Chris  _doesn’t get it_.

“You’ve fed me, you’ve clothed me, and you’ve put a roof over my head,” he says. “You don’t like me so you have to be doing it for some reason. What is it?  _What do you want?_ ”

There’s a pause before Chris shakes his head. “I don’t want anything. It’s what Allison would’ve wanted.”


End file.
